LOTR:Project Missing encyclopedic articles
This is a project for LOTR wiki users, based on the Wikiprojects at wikipedia, especially wikiproject missing encyclopedic articles. There are currently articles on Wikipedia and other wikis and encyclopaedia relating to Lord of the Rings and Middle-earth which are not yet on the Lord of the Rings wiki. This project will help create articles for them. Note that while Wikipedia entries can be copied with attribution, other encyclopedias such as the Encyclopedia of Arda must not be copied. An obvious place to find the names of articles we lack is the . Just beware of near-duplicates - please do a search in case we already have an article on that subject but with a slightly different name. Wikipedia There are several lists at Wikipedia for Middle-earth related articles. These have been copied to List of Middle-earth articles and List of Middle-earth characters. Help turn all these red links blue! Guidelines for copying articles from Wikipedia to LOTR-Wiki #Copy as much as possible. #Do not just copy an article from wikipedia:Wikipedia and paste it on top of one of our articles. Adding a few words copied from Wikipedia may be OK, but if it is more than a few words you have to say exactly which Wikipedia page it came from. It's very easy. #See LOTR: copying from Wikipedia. Also check WikiProject Middle-earth/AfD which has information about Middle-earth related articles which are currently or were previously listed for possible deletion. Wikipedia's policy towards Middle-earth articles has been discussed here Encyclopedia of Arda The Encyclopedia of Arda has lists of middle earth articles. We should try to have an article for every article they have. Information must not be copied directly, since it is copyrighted (unlike Wikipedia) but the lists there (which claim to have nearly 5000 headings) can serve as a guide to creating articles. here is their list of most recently updated articles, and they say they have 3014 entries currently. Tolkien Gateway Tolkien Gateway - Content is GFDL as confirmed here. They have 5,500+ articles. Tolkien Languages Wiki Tolkien Languages wikicities As with the lord of the rings wiki, this content is GFDL and may be copied with attribution. They have 34 articles at the moment. LOTROwiki http://en.lotrowiki.ws/w/Home - not sure about copyright The Tolkien Wiki TheTolkienWiki.org :All articles written here, remain property of their authors and must only be used on fair terms and with permission of the persons involved. Where articles result from a joint effort of more than one author, none of the authors can solely claim copyright for the article as a whole. To claim copyright or ownership, articles can be signed like this paragraph. Information found in the Compendium can be used without explicit permission, but we do ask that a statement about the source (e.g. From: www.thetolkienwiki.org) is made. -- WalterCharzewski :However, signing articles does not affect other - pre-existing - copyrights. If certain passages of text from a book are quoted, the copyright of the publishers, of course, remains unaffected. Middle Earth Knowledge Base Middle Earth Knowledge Base - not sure about copyright Other lotr wikis List any other Lord of the Rings wikis you know of here * lotr.wikicomplete.info Participants Sign below if you wish to participate in this project #Gimli 00:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) #Quidon88 21:36, 5 March 2006 #Darth Plagueis 00:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) # 17:30, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Category:Wikiproject